


Stargazing

by SugarCoatedBunny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Post-Winter Cup, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCoatedBunny/pseuds/SugarCoatedBunny
Summary: Aomine still remembers when Kuroko would drag him stargazing in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 8





	Stargazing

A quiet _thud_ resonated within the empty basketball court.

The air was freezing, and he could see his erratic breaths coming out in small puffs, before dissolving completely into thin air.

As soon as his body came in contact with the cold metal of the bench he had just sat on, he realized that he had been running – not that it would have made a difference. He had just felt the need to run away, to disappear from the roaring cheers that had been filling the winter cup stadium after that last one match had ended.

Of course he, as well, had stood up to cheer on them – _on him_ , his brain reminded – but either way, it was all over. He had already realized it: nothing he could say or do would have brought Tetsu back to him.

Aomine looked up.

The sky was dark, but no clouds could be seen; he was reminded of how much Tetsu loved stargazing, of how he always brought him along, talking endlessly about constellations and planets and _god only knows_ how Daiki had never once torn his eyes away from him, from his perfect frame who was so focused on what was ahead of them.

The memory made him wish he had treasured those moments much more. Had he been able to hold Tetsu close, to shut those lips of his with his own, maybe he wouldn’t be suffering so much right now, crying over something that could have once been his.

Deep down, he knew it was his fault.

Blue orbs traced the position of every star he could spot.

He had never truly paid attention to Tetsu’s blabbering about space and galaxies, way too focused on how passionate the boy could get about the things he loved, something Daiki could only dream of. Had he listened some more, he would have probably been able to recognise at least a couple of constellations – but then again, none of it mattered anymore.

There would be no pale boy dragging him on a hill in the middle of the night just to stare at the sky, and the thought that someone else could be stargazing with him awoke a slight feeling of stinging pain into Aomine’s chest – _but then again_ , he knew, _you have no right to feel that way_.

Daiki got up, teeth biting into his lower lip and hands buried deep into his pockets, eyes never leaving the millions of sparkles adorning the sky.

_“Do you see that, Aomine-kun? That’s Cassiopeia.”_

A single tear rolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit rusty, but I've recently been imagining many scenarios revolving around Aomine and Kuroko. I still treasure KnB deeply, and it has always inspired me to write and create something, so I thought I'd share this here as well, even if it's just a short story. ヾ(￣◇￣)ノ〃


End file.
